How Did THIS Happen?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo somehow catches a Cyniclon disease, and Kisshu decides to take care of her.


**How Did THIS Happen?**

Ichigo woke up one morning feeling awful. Putting a hand on her forehead, she noticed she had a fever. She had a headache too, and was kind of dizzy. _Good thing I don't have to work; I quit yesterday, _she thought.

Ichigo was about to go back to sleep when she realized her stomach didn't feel good. She got out of bed, stumbling a bit, and went to the bathroom. Her parents were out again, and she thought, _Just like them to be gone while I'm sick._

Just as she entered the bathroom, her stomach started churning. She ran to the toilet, and opened the lid, dropping to her knees right before she threw up. She realized as everything in her stomach was pushed out of her throat that she kept feeling worse, not better.

Finally stuff stopped coming up, but Ichigo's stomach still didn't feel good. _Actually, it feels like my stomach's dancing, _she thought. _I guess I'll go back to bed._

She flushed the toilet and got up, then went to the hall closet and grabbed two buckets; she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to stand. Taking the buckets back to her room, she climbed back into bed, and went back to sleep.

Not even two hours later, she woke up again, sick to her stomach. She grabbed one of the buckets as she sat up, and put it on her lap just in time for her to throw up again. She realized the muscles in her stomach felt really tight, and tried loosening them. Suddenly it felt like her stomach was exploding, and she opened her mouth as everything that had been inside her stomach spilled out of her mouth into the bucket.

_This feels awful, _Ichigo thought as she coughed up more stuff. As if things couldn't get any worse, as soon as she stopped throwing up, she heard teleportation. Looking up, she saw Kisshu appear, and asked, "What do you want?"

"Are you sick?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. She noticed he didn't look too good either, and asked, "Are you sick too?"

"I think so, and Pai said I should either go live with the humans, or kill you," Kisshu said gloomily. "I didn't want to kill you, so I decided to ask if I could live with you. It's unlikely Pai's going to let me go back; Deep Blue brainwashed him."

Ichigo sighed. "You can live here at least until we figure out how to reverse Deep Blue's brainwash," she said. "I quit yesterday, so it's not like Blondie can complain."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. Suddenly he clutched his stomach, and asked, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Across the hall," Ichigo said. Kisshu ran out, and a minute later, Ichigo heard him throw up. Her stomach wasn't feeling good again either, and she threw up into the bucket on her lap, mentally groaning as it felt like her stomach came out of her throat. It was starting to hurt her stomach as she coughed her insides up into the bucket.

Kisshu came back as her stomach flipped again, and more stuff came up. Ichigo opened her mouth- and threw up so much at once that it nearly filled the bucket. "Koneko-chan, can you use the other bucket for a bit? That one's almost full," Kisshu said.

Ichigo managed to swallow, and nodded. "I'll take it; my stomach's not feeling good again," Kisshu said. Ichigo handed him the bucket, and grabbed the other one quickly, feeling more stuff coming up. She opened her mouth just in time for everything to come spilling out into the bucket. Eventually she stopped, and looked up. Kisshu wasn't back yet, and she could hear him still throwing up in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, it sounded like he had stopped, and sure enough, he came back to her room with the bucket. "I'm feeling better," he said. "Maybe I just ate something bad last night."

"I'm not feeling any better," Ichigo said gloomily. "I hope I don't have stomach flu."

"I can check," Kisshu said. "I can't heal the way Pai can, but I know how to sense a problem. Lie back down."

Ichigo was a bit surprised, but obeyed, and Kisshu put a hand on her chest, concentrating. "That's odd," he said. "I think you've got the Cyniclon version of stomach flu. How'd you get a Cyniclon disease?"

"You kissing me?" Ichigo suggested dryly.

"Maybe…. but this means you can't take human medicine for it," Kisshu said. "Human medicine is poisonous to us, so human cures won't work on Cyniclon diseases."

"Great….." Ichigo sighed. "Is this something I can get over on my own?"

"Depends on how bad the case is," Kisshu said. "But I can't go back and get our medicine without getting locked up, and then there won't be anyone left to take care of you."

Ichigo sighed again. "I guess I'll just get over it on my own," she said, feeling her stomach flip again. She quickly grabbed a bucket, just barely managing not to throw up on the bed. She felt Kisshu start rubbing her back gently as she coughed up what felt like everything she had eaten in the past week.

Finally she stopped throwing up, and Kisshu asked, "How's your stomach?"

"Not much better, but it doesn't feel like I'm going to throw up again," Ichigo said.

"Get some rest, maybe that will help," Kisshu said. "I'll be here."

"Thanks…." Ichigo said. She set the bucket down, and laid back, then went back to sleep.

When she woke up again, it was dark in the room, but with her cat genes she could see fine. Looking around, she saw Kisshu curled up in what looked like her sleeping bag. _He looks really cute and peaceful sleeping…. _she thought. Deciding she'd be better off going back to sleep, she settled back and went back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up sick to her stomach, and sat up. Kisshu wasn't in the room anymore, but she didn't have time to worry about it; she knew she was going to throw up. She grabbed one of the buckets, and put it on her lap, then opened her mouth as her stomach basically exploded. This time it really hurt, as she coughed up what felt like everything in her stomach. She clutched her stomach as it started hurting worse, feeling more stuff come up into her mouth. Opening her mouth, she let everything spill into the bucket.

As she was finishing, Kisshu came into the room, and asked, "Still not feeling well?"

"Not so much; now my stomach hurts," Ichigo said. She set the bucket down, and Kisshu picked it up.

"I'll go empty this," he said.

"Sorry you have to take care of me," Ichigo said.

Kisshu was startled, but smiled and said, "I don't mind, Koneko-chan." He teleported out.

Ichigo started to lie back down, but her stomach started acting up, and she reached for the other bucket. To her dismay, it wasn't there. Looking around, she saw that it wasn't in the room anymore. She clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to hold it. Suddenly she remembered she could use telepathy, and called, _Kisshu, can you hurry? I'm about to throw up again._

She heard the toilet flush, and then Kisshu came running back. He quickly handed her the bucket, saying, "Sorry it took so long."

Ichigo took the bucket, and put it in her lap, taking her hand away from her mouth as she realized she couldn't hold it any longer. She opened her mouth, and threw up again, feeling Kisshu start rubbing her back again.

Finally she stopped throwing up, and Kisshu asked, "Do you feel any better?"

"My stomach settled down a little, but other than that, no," Ichigo said.

Kisshu put a hand on her forehead, and said, "Wow, you're burning up. I'll go get a cool cloth, k?"

"K," Ichigo said, lying back. Kisshu left, and came back a few minutes later with a cool cloth, which he put over her forehead. "That feels nice," Ichigo said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, you sound tired," Kisshu said. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks…." Ichigo said as she fell back to sleep.

Five hours later, Kisshu was worried. Ichigo hadn't stirred, and her fever had gone up. _NOW what do I do? _he wondered.

Suddenly he heard teleportation, and spun, starting to summon his Dragon Swords. He stopped when he saw it was Ichigo's two school friends. "Since when can you two teleport?" he asked warily.

"We're half-Cyniclon," the blonde one said. "I'm Moe, and that's my twin sister, Miwa."

"Hi," Kisshu said.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Miwa asked.

"She's got a Cyniclon disease," Kisshu said. "It's our equivalent of the human disease called stomach flu."

"I suppose that means she can't take human medicine?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

"I can heal," Miwa said. "But I've never tried healing sicknesses. Moe, go get that book we stole from Pai."

Kisshu snickered as Moe teleported out. "You two have been stealing from Pai?" he asked.

"Yup," Miwa said proudly. "Which reminds me-" she snapped her fingers, and a small black book with no title appeared. She smiled when Kisshu's eyes went wide. "Yep, we got Pai's diary, and now we'll let you have a turn," she said.

"How did you get his diary?" Kisshu asked.

"We infiltrated his room for more books, and found it- along with about five hundred stuffed animals and Mew Lettuce plushies," Miwa said.

Kisshu started laughing as Moe teleported back in with a large book. "Here's the book," she said.

Miwa handed Pai's diary to Kisshu, and took the large book, then started flipping through it. Kisshu sat down in Ichigo's desk chair and started reading Pai's diary. Suddenly Miwa said, "I think this is it; Kisshu, can you check?"

Kisshu sighed and went over, looking at the page Miwa had found. "Yeah, that's it," he said. "Be careful."

"I will," Miwa said. "Stay quiet." She put one hand on Ichigo's chest and the other on her stomach. As Kisshu and Moe watched, Miwa's hands began to glow. Kisshu was surprised to see the flush leave Ichigo's cheeks after only a few minutes, and thought, _She must be really powerful…._

Fifteen minutes later, Miwa took her hands away, then put one back on Ichigo's chest. "Ichigo should be fine now," she said. "Moe, wake her up."

Moe tapped Ichigo's forehead, and Ichigo stirred, then opened her eyes. "Moe? Miwa?" she asked.

"Yep," Miwa said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better," Ichigo said. "Did you heal me?"

"Yep," Miwa said. "Next time, call me sooner, k?"

"K, sorry," Ichigo said. "Thanks for healing me."

"Sure," Miwa said. "You should change the sheets on your bed; you could get sick again."

"K," Ichigo said. She got up, and started stripping her bed. Moe went to the closet and got some new ones, then brought them back. "Thanks," Ichigo said, as she started making the bed again. When she was done she looked at Kisshu, and asked, "Kisshu, what book is that?"

"Pai's diary," Kisshu said. "Miwa gave it to me. This page is all about Lettuce's eyes, for some reason. What's peridot?"

"It's a type of jewel," Ichigo said. "It's a pale green color."

"Jeez, Pai must be more obsessed than I thought," Kisshu said. "He's got two whole pages about Lettuce's eyes."

"That's a bit creepy…." Moe said. "What do you think of Ichigo's eyes, Kisshu?"

"They look like melted chocolate," Kisshu said. Ichigo turned dark red as Kisshu continued, "They're beautiful."

"Your eyes look like molten gold," Ichigo said- then squeaked, covering her mouth.

Kisshu looked at her, startled. "You like them?" he asked.

"I love them…." Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled. Miwa smiled too, and said, "We'll leave you alone; we're going to go 'chat' with Pai."

"Just don't kill him," Ichigo said. Miwa just sighed as she and Moe teleported out.

"Why would they kill him if they're just going to chat?" Kisshu asked.

"To them, 'chatting' means beating someone to a pulp," Ichigo said. "It's kind of like a code, except the talk they're having with him will happen while they beat him up. They're completely unstoppable, and will beat up anyone who hurts their friends- and anyone who tries to stop them. You and I are the only people they consider friends."

"What about the treehugger?" Kisshu asked.

"They didn't think he was good for me from day one, but they didn't want to hurt me, so they went along with it- until he stupidly asked Miwa out. She and Moe beat him up so badly he ended up in the hospital, and he's still in there. I don't know when he'll get out, but Miwa told me they 'accidentally' cracked his skull a bit. After that, Moe and Miwa told me they thought I should start going out with you, and that they had thought that since I first told them about you. Personally, I think Miwa went through your mind a few times, but she won't admit it. I think her telling me you can cook better than Keiichiro proves it, though."

"How'd she manage that?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo giggled. "Kish, if they can get into Pai's lab, there's no reason they can't get into your room while you're sleeping and go through your mind," she said. "Hey, wanna see something cute?"

"Cute?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo opened a drawer on her nightstand, and pulled out a few photos, then handed them to Kisshu. Looking through them, he turned bright red. Most of them were him sleeping without his shirt on, but a few of them were of his bulletin board. "What is WRONG with those maniacs!?" he shouted. "And what were they even doing in my room at night?"

"They like to sneak out at night, because that's the best time to evade their mom," Ichigo said. "You don't like people seeing you without your shirt on?"

"NO, I don't like people taking pictures of me while I'm not looking," Kisshu grumbled.

"You're so cute," Ichigo said.

Kisshu blinked. She sounded really happy as she said that. "Ichigo, do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but I honestly don't know why I didn't realize it earlier. Just one thing."

"What is it?" Kisshu asked, nervous.

"Stop calling me a toy; it hurts my feelings," Ichigo said.

Kisshu cupped her cheek in his hand. "I promise, I'll never call you a toy again," he said.

Ichigo smiled brightly. Kisshu smiled back, and asked, "Wanna read Pai's diary with me?"

Ichigo giggled. "Sure Kish," she said.

**People have been asking for more of Kisshu taking care of Ichigo, so here's another one-shot that will hopefully keep people happy while I try to work on Lost and Found. Review plz!**


End file.
